Blair O'Conner
by xxDark-Violetxx
Summary: Set after Fast and Furious Five. Blair O'Conner, Brians little sister, decided to pay him a visit in Miami.  The story is better than the summary, I promise.  Please read and review :


A/N I do not own The Fast And The Furious. I only own the characters I made up.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story is set after Fast and Furious 5, but things are slightly different. May include spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet.

* * *

><p>A grin spread across my face as I sped down the streets of Miami in my highly modified black Mazda RX7. I had loved driving fast ever since I was little, and right now I was doing 100 mph. I didn't worry about hitting other cars as I sped past, because I was used to dodging them.<p>

You don't usually find many eighteen year old girl street racers, but here I was. I was a very good street racer too. I was known around most of L.A and Florida. I ran away from home when I was fourteen, because my mother had died and my dad had became an abusive drunk. I lived with my brother Brian for two years, he was the one who taught me how to drive, but then I left just before my sixteenth birthday. I've been living on my own ever since, living in apartments here and there, using the money I won from street racing. I hadn't seen Brian in two years and I had heard a rumor that he was in Miami, but I haven't seen him yet. Well, that's probably because I've only been in Miami for around three hours.

I slid around a corner and slowed down. Infront of me there was hundreds of people crowded around cars built for racing. I smiled as I fell into the familiar suroundings of street racing. I cut the engine and hopped out of my car.

Most of the girls here were wearing short tight dressed with six inch heels. Not me. I was wearing black skinnies with my black converse, as well as white shirt with a black cropped leather jacket. I know it wasn't ideal weather for Miami, but tonight was cold and I'd only gotten here today.

I walked up to the front, where there were three cars lined up. The drivers were leaning against their cars, so it obviously wasn't race time yet.

I saw a familiar face counting the money he had in his hands. It was Tej. Tej usually ran the races down here. I'd known him for years. He owned a garage and he was the best guy to go to if you wanted your car to be ready for racing.

I walked up to him, ignoring guys flirtatious comments as I walked past.

"Tej, long time no see," I said.

He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Blair?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I'd come see how everyone is," I said. "Last I heard you guys were on top of the most wanted list."

"Yeah, we were," he said. "But we got that all sorted."

"I'm glad," I said. "So where is everyone?"

"They're out back," he said. "C'mon."

I followed him through a door that led to another door that led to a patio.

I grinned as I saw all of the familiar faces from my past. Brian and Mia sat next to each other, and Rome and Dom were on the other side of the table.

"Look who just showed up," Tej said.

All heads turned towards me.

"Hey guys," I said. "What's happening?"

"Blair?"

Brian got up out his chair and hugged me. We had the same bright blue eyes, but my hair was dark brown, where as his hair was light brown.

"Hey Brian," I said. "It's been a while."

"I know," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said.

"Well now," Rome said. "Look who's all grown up and independant."

I had known Rome since I was little. Him and Brian had grown up together, so he was like a brother to me.

"Hey Rome," I said, giving him a hug. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said. "Just chillin'. How 'bout you?"

"You know," I said. "Owning people in races, the usual."

"I'm sure you are," he said.

"Blair, how you been?" Dom asked. I first met Dom when I was living with Brian, but him and his sister Mia were like family to me.

"Alright," I said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, pretty good," he said. He reached out and hugged me.

"It's good to see you," I said.

"It's good to see you too," he said.

"Mia, girl, how you been?" I asked.

"Good," she said, hugging me. "Your brothers been taking care of me."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said, smiling at Brian.

"Guys, race starts in ten and we still need another racer," Tej said. "Blair, care to give them some competition?"

"I'd love to," I said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," he said.

We all followed him back out to the crowd, and he ushered everyone to quiet don.

"Alright, Alright Alright!" he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have some royalty in the house tonight! Give it up for Blair O'Conner!"

Cheers erupted in the crowd and the other racers expressions dimmed. I told you I was well known around here.

"Y'all got some competition tonight, so if y'all don't wanna lose your money, I suggest you back out now," Tej said.

He turned to me.

"You got ten grand on you?" he asked.

I pulled a roll of cash out of my back pocket.

"I never leave home without it," I said.

One of the racers walked up to us.

"Nah man," he said. "Screw this, I want my money back."

"Aw, you scared?" I teased.

"Anyone in their right minds would back out if they were up against you," he said.

"Oh come on," I said. "I'm not _that_ good."

He glared at me.

"Well, okay," I said. "Maybe I am."

Tej gave the guy his money and he walked off, getting in his car and backing it up.

"Well, that cuts us down to three drivers!" Tej announced. "Anyone game enough to fill the fourth place?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Brian grinning at me.

"Ooh," Tej said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special event tonight! Sibling against sibling! Both of them some of the best racers here!"

"Alright," I said, looking at Brian. "Let's make things interesting though. I win, I get your car. You win, you get my car."

"You're on," he said.

"Let's do this," I said.

I turned and walked off n the direction of my car. I got in and started it, revving the engine. I drove up to the starting line and waited for the race to start.

Brian pulled up beside me, driving a black Honda NSX.

"You sure you wanna do this, sis?" he asked.

I grinned. "Oh yeah,"

"Alright, alright!" Tej shouted. "Start 'em up!"

The other drivers started their cars. I revved my engine again,knowing that the only slight competition in this race would be Brian.

A girl wearing an extremely short skirt walked out in front of the car.

She raised her arms.

"Ready!" she shouted.

Everybody revved their engines.

"Set!"

I put my hand on the gearstick, getting ready to change gears.

"Go!"

I shifted the gearstick and slammed my foot down on the accelerator. My tires spun and I shot forward, getting up to 100 mph within five seconds.

I was in the lead, but Brian was just behind me. A corner came up and I drifted around it smoothly. There was a long straight infront of us so I decided to have some fun. I swirved to the side and spun around, slamming it into reverse. My car now faced Brians.

He laughed.

"Show off!" he yelled.

I laughed and spun back around, flooring it again. Up ahead was a drawbridge that allowed boats to pass in the river below. It was raised half-way.

I grinned and turned to look at Brian through the window.

"You ready for this?" I yelled.

"Hell yeah!"

I switched gears and sped up, gaining as much speed as I could. I glanced in my rear-view mirror. The other two racers had slid to a stop, chickening out.

Just before I hit the bridge I pressed the little red button that allowed Nos to run through my engine, causing me to go faster. I zoomed up the bridge, and then I was flying through the air.

"YEAH!" I screamed in exhilaration.

I hit the ground and I got slammed forwards, but I gained control of my car and sped up.

Brian was right beside me, and we were neck and neck.

I could see the finish line up ahead.

I switched gears again, speeding up. Brian did the same.

It was a close race, but my car reached the finish line just before his.

I laughed and slid to a stop.

I got out of the car and walked over to Brian, who was smiling at me.

I held out my hand and coughed.

He shook his head and dropped his keys in my hand.

"Thank you very much," I said.

"I let you off easy," he said.

"Bullshit," Rome said, him and the others joining us. "She beat yo' ass fair and square."

"That's right," I said.

"Face it O'Conner," Dom said. "She's better than you."

"Yeah, maybe," he said.

Tej came over to us and handed me a stack of cash.

"Your prize money," he said.

"Thanks," I said. I counted out five grand and gave it to him.

"See that?" he said to everyone around us. "That there is respect."

"What are you gunna do about a car?" I asked Brian.

"I got another one back at Tej's garage," he said.

"Well, maybe I'll have to win that one off you too," I said.

Before he could reply, a voice yelled out "COPS!"

Everybody scattered.

I tossed the keys back to Brian.

"I'm ridin' with you," Rome said.

I nodded and we ran over to my car.

I got in and started it, slamming my foot down. Rome had just closed the door when I started driving.

As I expected, red and blue flashing lights were everywhere.

"Just like old times," I grinned.

"Yeah," Rome said.

I swerved this way and that, dodging cop cars.

"Head back to Tej's," Rome said.

I nodded.

"Yo, we got cops coming after us," he said, looking behind us.

"This'll be fun," I said. I spotted an ally way up and head and turned sharply, drifting into it. I sped out of it and drifted back onto the road. After a few more sharp turns we lost them.

"Damn girl, you can drive," Rome said.

I laughed.

I pulled into Tej's garage five minutes later.

Everyone was sitting around a table inside.

"You guys make it out okay?" Brian asked when we got there.

"You should see this girl run from cops man," Rome said. "I ain't seen anything like it before."

I laughed.

"Aren't there usually after parties after races?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dom said. "It's out back."

"Ah," I said.

"Blair," Brian said. "Mia and I have some big knews to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

Mia smiled at me. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
